


Menina

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ela era uma menina travessa, uma menina moleca. Mas era a menina que ele amava. E seu maior orgulho era vê-la crescer.





	Menina

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Contudo, os personagens desta oneshot foram criados por mim e são inteiramente meus.

Quando ele fazia cócegas atrás das suas orelhas, a menina esperneava. Um riso gostoso misturava-se aos pedidos para que o homem parasse, e logo aquelas mãozinhas pequenas cobriam as mãos grandes dele. Os dois sorriam, brincavam, contavam histórias. Quantas vezes ele não se pegara bocejando durante a leitura e percebera, curioso, que a pequena adormecia, encolhidinha contra seu peito? Ele a pegava no colo, deitava-a na cama... e se sentava sob a noite, observando a floresta que cercava o pequeno casebre.  
Não viveria os anos necessários para acompanhar o crescimento da menina. Seu maior deleite foi ensiná-la a controlar a aura. Aquela coisinha tinha talento. Não precisou de muitas palavras. Sua energia fluía com a mesma inocência dos olhos. E ela sorria, como sorria! Olhe só, papai! Ele desferiu um soco em sua nuca. A coitadinha encolheu-se em um canto, lamuriando-se baixinho; os dedos dos pés enroscados uns nos outros daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer. Bem feito. Ninguém mandou baixar a guarda.  
Kenshin era um mestre severo. Não dava trégua à própria filha. Submetia a pequena a cada desafio, a cada ordália. Ela reclamava, é claro. Não via sentido naquilo tudo. Mas confiava no pai e sempre o obedecia. Ao cair da noite, lá estava ela, meio de pé, meio cambaleante, esfregando o antebraço no rosto para se livrar a sujeira; os cabelos negros desgrenhados tingidos de lama. Ele a olhava de cima, cruzando os braços. E a menina jogava o rosto de lado, rindo com travessura. O seu rosto também está sujo!  
Ele não descobriria, apenas suspeitava. A filha era uma manipuladora. Sempre tão hábil com as palavras, tinha audácia para lidar com todos e manha para se livrar de tudo. Menos de Kenshin. Ele era mestre na arte da judiação. Provocava de tantos jeitos, de tantas formas. Se os vizinhos fossem normais, chamariam o Conselho Tutelar. Mas aqueles dois se amavam e se compreendiam em suas diferenças. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, ela ainda estendia o braço para ele e pousava sua mão pequena naquela mão tão grande.  
Kenshin não viveria o suficiente para ver a menina deixar de ser criança. Ele partiu cedo, cedo demais. Mas levou consigo as memórias, os sorrisos, o toque daqueles dedos suaves... Levou as alegrias, os medos e tantas outras coisas bobas que os pais insistem em carregar. Era um pai babão. E como! Mas fazer o quê? Como ele poderia conter seu orgulho? Como ele poderia não ficar feliz ao ver sua menina se tornando cada dia mais mulher?

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu escolhi o nome Kenshin por causa do protagonista de Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X). Na minha cabeça, o Kenshin OC tem a mesma voz que o dublador do Kenshin Himura da versão brasileira! *risos*
> 
> Para aqueles que gostaram desta história e se interessaram por Kenshin e sua filha, sugiro a leitura da minha one “Marotagem”.


End file.
